Daughter of A Wolf
by daughter of endymion
Summary: Theres a new student at Xaviers school claiming to be Wolverine and Lady Deathstrikes daughter. Later Lash/Pyro romance
1. 1 Calypso

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Nyx  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter One: Calypso  
  
"And then you came here, Miss. Oyama?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Charles Xavier looked over at the mutant. He could sense she had gone through horrors that most people, most mutants, could never imagine. The girl was maybe 16-years-old but she had the hard edge of an adult and a serious look in her face. Her eyes were brown and Asian like her mother with long straight black hair. And like her mother she was beautiful graceful and just as hard and distant. She wasn't entirely Japanese, only half, so her Asian features were toned down and softened mixed with other cultures she didn't know of. She contained her animalistic, agressive behavior which had come from both of her parents. "I didn't have any where else to go." She said more softly after a moment of silence and yet never looking any where but straight at the Professor, never letting her guard down, and never letting him know more than she wanted him too.  
  
"I see," He paused taking his time to complete take in this new situation. "When Striker died you didn't come here right away, did you?"  
  
"No, after he was killed it took some time for his men that were watching me to realize that he wasn't coming back, but by that time they had stopped giving me the serum that enabled them to control me. I escaped." She looked down at her hands, fingernails that were seemingly painted silver. She hadn't been exposed to many non-violent humans in her life and she wasn't used to talking to them either. But she felt she could trust this mutant who believed that humans and mutants could co-exist. Something she never thought possible.  
  
"And after you escaped?"  
  
"I found out that Lady Death Strike was killed, she was my only link there so I decided to come here."  
  
"Lady Death Strike was your mother wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes she was."  
  
"You don't seem to be moved by her loss."  
  
"I didn't know her and I've only seen her on two occasions. After I was born Striker took me away from her and I never new my father."  
  
"Do you have any idea who your father is?"  
  
"Don't you already know that? You're a telepath."  
  
"I am, but I think it's better not to snoop around in people's brains."  
  
"My father was another one of Striker's experiments. He was the first mutant to have an adamantium skeleton. Striker thought it would be creative to mate him and my mother to see what powers their child would posses." She said distastefully as she remembered Striker and his love for experimentation. "I'm as strong as both of my parents, I have their healing ability, their sight, their sense of smell and hearing. When I reached childhood I was old enough to be situated with an adamantium skeleton like theirs."  
  
"And your father Calypso, do you know your father's name?"  
  
"Yes, it's Wolverine." 


	2. 2 Social Circles

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter Two: Social Circles  
  
Professor Xavier smiled at the young mutant, but lines of worry and confusion creased his forehead. He had little idea how to proceed in a difficult matter such as this. Though he knew one thing: he couldn't throw this child out. He had never done so and he never would. Keeping her would be the easy part, telling Logan on the other hand. . . would not be as simple.  
  
"If you would like to stay here we have plenty of rooms. You could make friends and start a new life for yourself here. I understand that it won't be easy. Adoledcence, especially, a mutant adolescene is never easy. Honestly most of the children that come here want to begin a new life and most do succeed in doing so. Would you like to stay in my school?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would." She looked at him and he smiled back reassuringly.  
  
"Very good. If you would please come with me and we'll find you a suitable room and enroll you into classes." She rose and followed him out of his office. "Calypso," He began after a time. "I don't know if you are ready for this or even if you want to know, but I- I do believe I know where your father is."  
  
"You do?" Surprise laced her face. She was clearly shocked and the clearly confused.  
  
"He is a teacher here at our school. I don't want rumors flying around the school until we can tell him first and the two of you can meet and possibly get to know each other. I think it would be best to keep that information to ourselves until then. Do you agree?" She nodded. "Then it would probably be best to keep the weaponry down to a minimum." He looked at her hands and she nodded again. Her father was here? It was almost too much to comprehend. She never imagined actually meeting him and wasn't so sure if she wanted to. Calypso has taken responsibility for herself for as long as she could remember.  
  
"When do you think it would be a good time to tell him?" Her face once again forcing out any acknowledgement of emotional distress to become stone.  
  
"I know this is hard and although you and your father have never met I do think that the sooner we tell him the better. He doesn't have any knowledge of you. It will give you time to reacquaint yourselves." She never even needed to meet her father. He had been an unnecessary part of her life. But now she had a deep need to see and talk with him.  
  
It was a Saturday morning and most of the students were hanging around in the lounge or in the mansions lavish back yard either playing games or hanging out with friends. She followed side by side with the Professor into a lounge area. Calypso noticed a few students on a couch. Two boys and a girl with two prominent white stripes in her hair. One of the boys had a lighter with which he was constantly flicking off and on and the other boy was holding hands with the girl.  
  
"Bobby, John, Marie," Xavier said as they reached the group of friends. "This is Calypso Oyama. She's going to be a student here."  
  
"Hi, I'm Marie," said the girl, smilingly brightly as she tried to break the ice. "But everyone just calls me Rogue and this is Bobby."  
  
"Call me Iceman." He smiled, too. "And this, this creature with the overly slicked back hair is John, but we call him Pyro." The dark haired boy with the lighter eyed the blonde boy menacingly then turned his attention to her, nodded and lightly smirked. She nodded back at them. She really did need to become more social. After all she was a teenager and now she had other kids to interact with. She should at least try to make an attempt as being friendly. After she escaped she spent of few months with humans learning their ways, understanding social circles. However it was still hard for her.  
  
"What's your mutant name?" Asked Rogue.  
  
"It's Lash."  
  
"Lash?" Asked the fire boy staring at her.  
  
"Yeah." She said with a cold eye and then noticing something in his eyes that was extraordinarily similar to hers.  
  
"Be nice John." Bobby warned. "What are your powers Lash?" Asked the iceman.  
  
"Well we don't want to bombard Calypso with questions, do we?" The professor broke in and saving Lash from answering . "We came here to ask you Rogue if you still need a roommate?"  
  
"Yup, still do."  
  
"Would you like Calypso to be your new room mate?"  
  
"Sure." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Would you bring her to her new room?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wonderful. Well, I'll leave you children. After Calypso is settled in will you show her around?" Rogue nodded. "Great. But I still need to talk to you Lash when you're ready." Lash nodded. The professor nodded and rolled away leaving Lash alone with them. She could handle a mature adult who knew about her situation, but she wasn't sure she could handle immature children.  
  
"Lash do you want me to show you to our room?"  
  
"Yeah, is it far?" She was trying desperately to be sociable and make small talk.  
  
"Nope. The girls dormitory isn't far at all." They had a mutual smiled as Rogue led the way and the boys trailed behind them.  
  
"Lash, if you don't mind my asking what brings you to mutant high?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I had no where else to go." Lash said simply.  
  
"You'll fit in perfectly." They heard Pyro say sarcastically from behind them. Lash gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What John means is that most of us came here because we didn't have any where else to go either. Most of our families couldn't deal with our gifts. My family couldn't."  
  
"Neither could mine." Said Bobby. Pyro opted to remain out of it. "What about your parents?"  
  
"My mom was a mutant."  
  
"Was?" Asked Rogue carefully.  
  
"She's dead." Lash said unremorsefully, making Rogue feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lash could see the regret in the girls face.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He's a mutant too, but I haven't met him."  
  
"Oh." Said Rogue not quite understanding. "Here we are."  
  
Rogue opened the door leading Lash in. It was a normal girls dorm room. Rogue had kept her side to herself knowing that one day she'd get a roommate. To Rogue this new girl was a bit strange and blunt, mostly distant. She was strange and distant her first days at the school too, but this new girl seemed strangely familiar.  
  
"How do you like it?" She asked and sat down on her bed, Bobby joined her and Pyro stood by the doorframe.  
  
"It's nice," She looked around the bare walls and but I don't have any stuff or clothes even."  
  
"That's ok. The professor lets us buy things with his money. A lot of us are runaways don't have much to buy things with." Marie explained.  
  
Lash nodded. Things we're going to be good here. She had a feeling. Only if that feeling didn't come from her adamantium bones. 


	3. 3 Hello Daddy

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 3:- Hello Daddy  
  
Wolverine was in the training room. Jeans death had been hard on him and physical exertion was his favorite way to deal with his mental exhaustion.  
  
"Hello Logan, can I talk with you for a moment." Said the professor as he entered the room with automatic openning of a door.  
  
"About what?" Wolverine was pounding his fists into cement filled punching bag.  
  
"This is quite serious Logan."  
  
He gave the bag a quick punch and walked over to the professor. He grabbed a towel off the floor and rubbed him sweat soaked face with it. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"A new student came to the school today."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" "I'm almost positve that it's a good thing. They could be quite an asset to the team." "That's good, then." He reasoned, then sighing once he saw the Professors solem face assuming that there was a problem with the new student. "They're not dangerous are they?" "They have the possibility of being so, but they're quite controlled for a teenager."  
  
"If that's not the problem, what is?"  
  
"She has advanced human senses, hearing, sight, and smell. She has an accelerated healing rate and is extremely strong." He paused to let the information sink in. "Logan, she also has an adamantium skeleton."  
  
"How is that possible?" Wolverine was utterly confused and he didn't like it. The only person other than him to posses one was Lady Death Stryke and she was unfortunately dead.  
  
"She's another one of Strykers experiments." Xavier watched Logan's face fell. "And she says that Lady Deathstrike is her mother and that you are her father."  
  
"I don't understand." Wolverine shouted. "That's impossible." "No, it's not impossible. We both know that you don't remember much about your time with Stryker. Him forcing you and Lady Death Stryke to. . . couple isn't beneath him." Knowing that this information about Stryker was true. While gritting his teeth he asked. "And do you believe her?"  
  
"Yes Logan I do."  
  
"How can you be sure? If she came her looking for me-" He growled.  
  
"She didn't come here for you. She had absolutely no idea that you were here; she didn't even know that you were still alive. She was raised by Stryker and has only recently been able to infiltrate herself into the world."  
  
Wolverine didn't understand. How could he have a child? A teenager at that? How could he have a child? A. . .wait was it a son or a daughter? This was completely insane! He could not have a child. He threw a fist into the bad knocking it from its hanging position to the ground.  
  
The professor seeing the rage and the internal war going inside of Logan interrupted it. "I think you should meet her."  
  
"How could I have a child? It's a girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How could I have a daughter? When you were inside my brain don't you think you would have picked up on that."  
  
"She told me you were never informed about her."  
  
"Oh." He felt dumb and cheated and outraged. "Great, I killed the mother of my child!" He was still in disbelief as he leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you want me to show you around?" Lash nodded while her eyes scanned the rest of the perimeter of the room.  
  
"Do you prefer Lash or Calypso?" Rogue was trying to keep her attention, but obviously her new roommates mind was elsewhere. She didn't even make eye contact when she replied.  
  
"Either one is fine."  
  
"Kay." As they walked down the hallway alone, the boys had to do some errand for Storm, they talked about pleasantries as Rogue described every room they passed. Lash kept quite for she had never seen a place so. . .metal free and bright. Everything was made out of a dark and shinny wood, from the stairs to the doors. There were dozens of wide windows in every room letting the sunlight in.  
  
"Rogue, can I ask you something?" Lash suddenly asked when she took in Rogue's appearance.  
  
"Is it about my gloves?"  
  
"You must get that a lot." Finally making some acknowledgement that she was there and not in a parallel world. "Yeah," She laughed. "I do. My gloves are to protect people from touching my skin. If someone touches me I absorb their powers or if they're human I can kill them."  
  
"Even Bobby?"  
  
"Even Bobby." She said more quietly, but also with some stubborn resentment in her voice. "Rogue, I'm- I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright. The professor is hoping that one day I'll be able to control it and Bobby is being really great about it. So it's all good." There was an undeniable awkward silence. It bothered Rogue more than Lash, only because her life had been full of silence up till now. "So," Rogue stubbled to break the lull. "What are your powers?"  
  
"I have an accelerated healing rate and I'm much stronger than most humans." She said quickly leaving out the part about her adamantium skeleton and years of torture.  
  
"That's cool." She wasn't as impressed at Lash thought she would have been. "Almost like Wolverine."  
  
"Wolverine?" Rogue knows Wolverine?  
  
"Yeah, he's one of my friends and a teacher here, but he has a metal skeleton."  
  
"A metal skeleton?" Let's see how far playing it dumb can get me, she thought.  
  
"Yeah, he was experimented on by this sick guy Stryker and now he has an adamantium skeleton." Mistaking recognition for confusion Rogue though that she should clarify. "Adamantium is the strongest metal on earth. Now Wolverine is practically invincible." Rogue noticed her sullenness. "He's ok now." Lash tried to smile back, but it came out weak.  
  
"He should be in the training room, we're almost there now. I'll introduce you to him."  
  
"Are you sure that we should do that?" Panicked crossed Lash's face and Rogue looked questioningly. "I don't want to bother him." A sad excuse and she knew it.  
  
"It's no problem. He won't mind." 


	4. 4 Meeting Wolverine

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting Wolverine  
  
"Are you alright Lash?" Rogue asked. Was she all right? No she was not alright. They were getting closer to the training room and Calypso could pick up the faint scent of adrenalin and sweat. She was so close that she could probably find it on her own without Rogues help.  
  
"I'm fine," She said almost bitterly. "We're getting close to the gym?"  
  
"Uh huh, it's right around this corner and down a bit."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is everything alright?" Asked Rogue, again.  
  
"Yeah." Her tone was serious and blunt. Eyes were cold, set dead ahead of her.  
  
"I know it's hard getting adjusted. Is that the problem?"  
  
She looked at Rogue. The girl seemed worried about her. No one had ever worried about her before. "Yea, that's the problem."  
  
"Completely understandable. I had a hard time adjusting here. But everyone was really great especially Bobby and even John helped me a lot."  
  
She tried to think about something to talk about, not wanting to be a complete social outcast, but her thoughts would not change. Then she had an idea. "When did you and Bobby first start dating?" Tone trying to lighten up.  
  
"A few months after I came here."  
  
"What about Pyro?"  
  
"John? We're just friends, sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"We don't always get along, but we try for Bobby. They're best friends and John means a lot to him. Why do you. .?"  
  
"Do I, what?"  
  
"Like him?"  
  
"No, I don't know. He just seemed so-" She scrunched up her face almost forgetting her thoughts of Wolverine as she thought of the fire boy.  
  
"Arrogant? Egotistical? Cocky?"  
  
"I was going to say over confident but yeah, he did seem to be all of those things." A similar feminine grin came over both the girls.  
  
"He is." Rogue laughed. "But he grows on you."  
  
"So you and him never. . .?"  
  
"No. Bobby has been the only guy that I've been involved with since I got here."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Oh, here we are." Rogue smiled and opened the door to the gym knocking Calypso back into the world of reality and impending doom.  
  
The two young girls walked in and immediately they noticed the Professor and then Wolverine slumped down against the wall. He looked up at them and Lash could tell that this was her father and that Xavier had told him about her. She avoided his gaze.  
  
Noticing the uncomfortable silence Rogue broke in, "Professor I was just showing Lash around."  
  
"Thank you Rogue," said the professor. "Rogue would you mind leaving us for a while? Maybe helping Storm or Cyclops to help make class arrangements for Calypso."  
  
"Is there something wrong Professor?" She had noticed the uneasiness in the room.  
  
"No, of course not." He weakly smiled at her and she turned to her new roommate.  
  
"I'll see you at the dorm room later, right?"  
  
"Right." Lash replied. 


	5. 5 An Understanding

Title: Understanding  
  
Author: Nyx  
  
Disclaimer: Lash is my own creation and I own nothing else.  
  
Feedback: Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing my story. I hope everyone likes it cause I know everyone hated me for the cliffhanger, LOL.  
  
There was a brief uncomfortable silence after Rogue had left the gymnasium. The Professor was not sure how to continue, but he felt introductions had to be made.  
  
"Well," he tried to begin. Wolverine stood up, but still leaned against the wall looking over at his child. "Logan, this is Calypso Oyama. Calypso, this is Logan." Their eyes met for a moment and Wolverine really had no doubt in his mind that this girl was his daughter.   
  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone for a little while so you can become acquainted with each other." This wasn't easy for him, but he knew they had to deal with this privately. They watched him leave the room and another eerie silence arose.  
  
"I don't know what to say," said Wolverine.  
  
"I want you to know that I didn't come here to find you, I wasn't looking. I don't expect you to act fatherly towards me. I know you had no knowledge of my existence." He was a bit taken back by her bluntness. "And I want you to know that I know you killed Lady Deathstrike."  
  
"What?" He stood up straight.  
  
"She was being controlled by Stryker as I was. You had no choice but to terminate her."  
  
"How did you know that I killed her?"  
  
"There were puncture marks in her uniform, no wounds of course. And honestly you are the only other person with an adamantium skeleton that I know of. I'm sure there are more of us, but I just assumed that it was you who killed her."  
  
"I see." He killed the mother of his child. He looked at her and saw her close resemblance to Lady Deathstrike, but there was a trace of him in there too.  
  
"I'm not mad at you for doing it. I understand why you had to." He nodded slowly.  
  
"Do you plan on staying here as a student?" He was trying to ease himself into the conversation. He didn't know what role he was to play in her life, but he knew this was his daughter and his responsibility.  
  
"Yes. I have nowhere else to go and I think I would be safe here from Magneto."  
  
"That's probably a good idea. How do you know about Magneto?"  
  
"Stryker talked about him. He told me that he could control any type of metal and ordered me to stay away from him if I ever had the chance to meet him."  
  
"Did you know your mother?"  
  
"No, we never got to see each other. Stryker thought it best not to form family bonds. Mutants were lower to him and didn't deserve to have families. That's probably why he never told you."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he thought that. Calypso?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have another name or is it just Calypso?"  
  
"It's Lash."  
  
"Lash? That's interesting. Do you have claws or-" She raised her hands and her finger nails extended to become long adamantium claws. "So you're like your mother then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You have advanced senses too?"  
  
"Just like you and Lady Deathstrike."  
  
"And strength?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I had any idea of your existence I would have looked for you, you need to know that. I would never have let Stryker keep you or your mother. I need you to understand that." He had been compelled to say that. It was the truth after all.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you really understand Calypso?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
(Well what does everyone think? I hope you liked it.) 


	6. 6 Let the Rumors Fly

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 6: Let the rumors fly  
  
It had been a almost a week since Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash a.k.a. Wolverine's daughter had arrived at Xavier's school for the gifted and already rumors had begun to circulate. But the first couple of days had been crucial to Logan and Calypso's budding father/daughter relationship. Though they didn't communicate extremely well they had quickly bonded over training. Fighting was a skill they were both good at and wanted to improve on. Fighting gave them a chance to strengthen their extremely fragile relationship.  
  
The teachers had been vaguely informed of Lash and Wolverines relations by the professor, but not enough so that their curiosity could be quenched. The obvious confusion of the teachers fueled the student's curiosity as well. No on knew exactly how she was Wolverines daughter and there was also the rumor involving Lady Deathstrike and Stryker. A few students, including Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro, had witnessed Wolverine and Calypso fighting and that had proven Lash's adamantium claws.  
  
But Rogue was not happy that she was just as clueless as the rest of the school's inhabitants. Logan was her friend and he was supposed to tell her about these kinds of things. She tried to talk to her new roommate about it, but Rogue had class most of the day and Calypso had opted not to enroll in class for a week or two until the rumors decreased. She tried to talk to Wolverine but he wasn't around. Usually avoiding the questioning faculty and students or he was with Lash. She was never going to get any answers this way.  
  
"She's our age Rogue." Bobby and his girlfriend were sitting outside on a bench and he could tell she was a little bit more than aggravated. "It's probably going to be hard for her especially getting to know Wolverine."  
  
"I know that. It's hard for everyone, but I still wish I knew more about her. She's my roommate and yet I know exactly what everyone else knows. Nothing."  
  
"The professor told us what he thought we should know."  
  
"I know but I wish I knew more. If everyone knew more about her there wouldn't be so many rumors going around."  
  
"They'll stop once everyone gets to know her." He put a hand on Rogue's cloth covered shoulder trying to calm her down.  
  
"But how are we supposed to get to know her when she's so distant?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey man, Rogue." It was John walking over.  
  
"Hey John." Said Rogue unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well nice to see you to, Rogue?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a little on edge right now. It's just this whole Lash and Wolverine is so frustrating." Replied Rogue.  
  
"Ah, the mysterious Calypso." Pyro smiled.  
  
"Mysterious is the exact word for her. We know absolutely nothing about her." Rogue was getting worked up now.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her about it?" Pyro suggested.  
  
"I just can't. It feels like prying."  
  
"She won't think it's prying. Just go up to her and ask."  
  
"Why don't you?" Marie shouted back more forcefully than she intended.  
  
"Fine I will. Where is she?"  
  
"She went to train with Wolverine a few hours ago so she should be done soon. You could probably catch her going back to our room if you wait outside the gym." He turned and walked away quickly towards the gym. "You should hurry!" But after a second she realized how stupid it was to provoke him. "John!" Marie called trying to call him back. She shouldn't have yelled at him now he was going to talk to Lash.  
  
"Let him go Rogue." Said Bobby, who knew that when John was instigated into doing something nothing could stop him; he would do it just out of spite. * * * * *  
  
Lash had just finished another round of training with Wolverine. They actually had a decent conversation this time. It wasn't about anything important, only what classes she wanted to take, but it was still something. As she left the gym she spotted Pyro leaning against the wall playing with his lighter, totally involved with the fire.  
  
"Hey," He looked and smiled at her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey, um, nothing. I was just going back to my room."  
  
"Could I walk with you?"  
  
"Oh, sure." He stood up and joined her as she began walking.  
  
"You know, there are some interesting rumors about you going around school."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She smiled almost like it was a proud accomplishment. John smiled back at her.  
  
"Are they true?"  
  
"Only the weird ones." She examined him more closely. Before she hadn't really taken account of him. Just another boy except he could manipulate fire. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were staring straight ahead. He was wearing a smirk and she guessed it was his trademark. Rogue had talked about him, but she said his lack of respect for authorities was really his trademark. Calypso hadn't really understood though.  
  
"So, Pyro?"  
  
"So, Lash?"  
  
"Are you going to show me what you can do with that lighter or is it just for show?" John laughed. He could definitely grow to like this girl.  
  
"You want a show? I'll give you a show, but I don't think that the professor would like me burning down his school." Honestly the professor didn't like it when he started fire in the library, the science lab, and almost burned down Ms. Monroe's classroom so he was almost positive that Xavier wouldn't like it if he burned up his school.  
  
"I don't think he would." She said. "I've already broken some of his more valuable training equipment and he wasn't really pleased."  
  
"I bet." They were sharing a mutual laugh over there abilities to make the professor upset or were they laughing because they really didn't care? "How about we meet up tonight? We could show each other our powers." "Where, then?" He looked over to a window and pointed to a clearing. "Leave school grounds?"  
  
"Nah, just by the woods over there." She looked suspiciously at him. "If I try anything, anything I give you total permission to tear my to shreds." He chuckled and she relaxed.  
  
"What time?" She asked.  
  
"I'll meet you outside your bedroom window a little after 12."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Then I'll see you later, Calypso." He walked away grinning. Definitely, she thought. 


	7. 7 midnight meetings

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 7: Midnight Meetings  
  
It was 12:03 and pitch black outside Xavier's school, but inside Lash's new room Rogue was breathing lightly and was very much asleep, slightly turning on her bed. Lash, on the other hand, was very much awake and breathing almost nervously. This was all to new and strange for her to deal with. In her previous life with Stryker she could never imagined anything like this school or her father or a boy with the ability to control fire.  
  
She heard a noise from outside her window and looked out and down. There he was, the fire boy. She slid open the window quietly. She climbed out and then shut it. Standing on the ledge she jumped down silently and tapped Pyro on the shoulder. He had had his back turned to her so it startled him and she quieted her self from giggling.  
  
"I think you might enjoy scaring me." Pyro said.  
  
"Where ever would you get that idea from?" She smiled. "Lead the way oh fiery-one." They walked about an acre and a half. Their path was illuminated by Pyro's fireball that was kept in his left hand.  
  
"Do you think we'll get in trouble?"  
  
"Only if someone wakes up and looks out the window at this exact spot at this exact time." Pyro answered in a light, sarcastic way.  
  
"You seem pretty sure that we won't get caught. Have you done this before?"  
  
"You mean have I ever taken a girl out here before?" He asked reading her mind.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, no. But there was this one time when me and Bobby came out here with these frozen water balloons." He noticed her questioning look. "And you probably don't want to know what we did with them, but it involves some broken windows and Mr. Summers' room momentarily catching on fire, but it really wasn't our fault." She couldn't help but laugh. Charm really did come easily to him, didn't it?  
  
"Is this a good spot?" He asked her a few minutes later when they were a safe distance away from the mansion.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Good," he said, not sure how to continue; he really hadn't taken a girl out here before. But if he had, it would probably have been to make out, not show off his powers to her. "Want to see something I've been working on?"  
  
"Go ahead." She gave her consent and he dropped the fireball to the ground and waved his hand over it. It rose, slowly stretching its self out and spinning in a counter-clockwise direction. It was a tornado, a fire tornado. He smiled when her eyes and face showed her awe of it. He noticed she had really beautiful eyes. They were big and deep and reflected the fire.  
  
"That's amazing." She couldn't tear her eyes away from the fire and he realized that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
They spent a half an hour just showing off. Calypso had shown some martial art moves and her claws, which had impressed John quite a bit and he showed her what Bobby had called his "flaming cop car" move. He had little respect for authority and she found herself liking that. She wondered why he listened to Professor Xavier then. They talked some, too, mostly about their pasts: her controlled life with Stryker and, Pyro's run away and run- ins with the law. They had more in common than they realized.  
  
But it was getting late, almost two. Lash really couldn't believe that almost two hours had passed since the start of the evening with Pyro. Now they really should be going back to their rooms. They walked back reluctantly in silence. They stopped walking right under her window where they had first met that night. For some reason the good bye was more awkward than anything that had previously happened between them.  
  
"I should really get back up there before Rogue wakes up and notices I'm gone."  
  
"Yeah, you should. Rogue has a tendency to over react when she thinks people are missing." Pyro was looking down, avoiding her face, her eyes. Why was this so hard?  
  
"I," she breathed in deeply. "I had fun tonight, John." John? When had she ever called him John?  
  
"I had fun tonight too, Calypso." She exhaled and they finally both looked up, only to quickly look away again.  
  
"Well, I should go."  
  
"Right," He looked down at her and realized why this was so uncomfortable. He wanted to kiss her. In some twisted world, this was a date and at the end of a date you could kiss someone goodbye. Right? So he decided he would, and he leaned down and was about to kiss her when they heard a noticeably loud clearing of a throat behind them.  
  
"Logan." That was Lash noticing her father standing about 7 feet behind Pyro. Why hadn't she picked up on him?  
  
"You two are up late." 


	8. 8 Caught in Action

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 8: Caughter in Action  
  
"You two are up late." He walked closer.  
  
"We were just-"  
  
"Just what Lash? Going into the woods late at night?" His voice was getting louder as he extended his claws.  
  
"How did you know we were in the woods? Were you following us?" Calypso was getting angry now.  
  
"No, but fire boy over here made a nice little light trail that grabbed my attention. I just waited for you to come back." He was a foot in front of them now. Wolverine sniffed the air. Nothing but the scent of smoke, thank god.  
  
"We weren't doing anything."  
  
"Really?" He voice seething with accusation and rage. "I think sneaking out at night with Pyro here is definitely doing something."  
  
"Wolverine we really weren't-"  
  
"John! You were sneaking out at night with MY daughter! What the hell do you think you were going to do with her?" Wolverine was angry, extremely angry. He walked over to John, lifting him up and pushing him roughly against the wall making it hard for the young fire manipulator to breathe. His claws cut through Pyro's jacket and shirt and through the skin causing it to bleed. A few slices would certainly need stitches.  
  
"You know we weren't doing anything Logan, why are you acting this way?" Calypso was confused and angry, but was mostly afraid for John who looked like a dying cat, choking and squirming against the wall.  
  
"Calypso for the first 16 years of your life you've been kept away from humans, especially boys and you don't have any idea what goes through their minds or what they want from girls! As for you," he pointed at Pyro. "What the hell do you think you were doing with my daughter at 2:30 at night, in the middle of the woods?"  
  
"Drop him!" She shouted at him, her adamantium talons now unleashed, gaining the attention of her father. Wolverine had seemed to have forgotten that he had John slammed against the wall and the fact that he was suffocating him. He took a step back, letting John fall to the ground. He was gasping and gulping down air, which only made him cough uncontrollably. His hands were on his throat trying to calm himself down, but not succeeding in doing so.  
  
She turned to him. "John, go to your room. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"You will not talk to him tomorrow!" If Wolverine was going to continually shout he would most likely wake up everyone on campus and a whole knew batch of rumors would be spread around the school before breakfast.  
  
"John, please go." Her eyes were pleading with him. But, he was still slumped down against the wall.  
  
"Lash, I can't just leave you here with him." He really didn't want to leave her here alone with Wolverine this way; even though he knew she was much more capable of defending herself then he was against Logan.  
  
"Yes you can John, please, just go." Lash looked at him and he looked from her to Wolverine, back to her, silently agreeing. He pulled him self up and balanced himself against the wall and once he gained some control he slipped away, limping.  
  
"How dare you tell me what to do!" She took a step forward getting in Logan's face. He was practically growling at her and she was gritting her teeth. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked when she knew Pyro was out of hearing distance.  
  
"Why? Why am I acting like this? I don't know Lash, why would someone act like this when they find out that their daughter is sneaking out at night with a strange boy-"  
  
"He is not a strange boy."  
  
"Yes. He. Is." Wolverine growled. "Sneaking out with a strange boy, doing, doing stuff I don't want to think about and-"  
  
"Doing stuff you don't want to think about?" She was shouting now. It just couldn't be helped. "You know we weren't doing anything! You would be able to smell it on us if we did!"  
  
"I know that! Stop interrupting me. Besides, he was going to kiss you!"  
  
"Maybe I wanted him to kiss me!"  
  
"You don't even know him!"  
  
"Maybe I wanted to get to know him but I can't because my over-protective dad won't butt out of my life!"  
  
"I have butted out of your life for 16 years and I think it's time for me to start butting into it!"  
  
"Fine!" She said.  
  
"Fine!" And with that she jumped up onto the ledge and onto the one above that and slid into her room undetected by the sleeping Rogue.  
  
Wolverine had no idea what to make of what just happened. Was he being unreasonable? Of course he was, but any father would be in this situation. But he didn't care he only knew that it felt really good when she referred to him as dad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pyro didn't know what to think about this night. He felt excruciatingly bad about leaving Calypso alone, but Logan would have killed him and Lash knew it. But he still felt like he should have stayed, even if his constant presence would have made the situation worse. He felt like a coward.  
  
He shoved his lighter into his jacket pocket and climbed up the fern covered trellis that led to his second story room. He was huffing and his chest and throat hurt from the tossing that had given been him. His arms could barely hold him up. He hoped that he would never again make Wolverine mad, but if dating Lash did that then he had to be prepared for more beatings.  
  
Dating, he thought. Were they dating? He had no idea and it was to late to debate these kind of things in his head.  
  
When he left Bobby was sleeping deeply, but now he was wide away and sitting on his bed with his arms crossed.  
  
"So, where have you been?" He was half smiling, half smirking as if he was thoroughly amused.  
  
"Out." John took out his lighter and took off his jacket.  
  
"Out?" He was laughing with little self-control.  
  
"Yeah, out."  
  
"You weren't out with a certain new, hot, half Japanese mutant with an adamantium skeleton that could tear you to pieces, were you?"  
  
"I don't think Rogue would be happy that you called Calypso hot." He sat on the bed and unlaced his shoes.  
  
"I know for a fact that she wouldn't. Exactly what were you doing out there?" John took off his shirt.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Finally Bobby noticed Pyro's injuries and pointed to his scratched arms. "I didn't think she was that aggressive."  
  
"Actually these are from her aggressive father."  
  
"Logan was with you?"  
  
"No, but he found us under her window."  
  
"Was he mad?"  
  
"Mad is an understatement, Iceman."  
  
"So you're not going to see Lash any more?" He asked Pyro who was looking through his dresser for a nightshirt.  
  
"I'm not 'seeing' her. We're just friends."  
  
"John, you don't just go out with a girl in the middle of the night and call your selves 'just friends'." He used air quotes for emphasis.  
  
"Come on, Bobby."  
  
"Come on, John! You obvious like this girl. Who can blame you? She is attractive." John just gave him a menacing look. "Alright, if you say you don't like her, you don't like her. It's probably for the best. Besides, I heard Colossus talking about asking her out."  
  
"Colossus! Colossus isn't even her type! She would never date a moron like him!"  
  
"Ha! You're jealous! I knew it! I knew you liked her."  
  
"I do not like her!" All that he got was an eyebrow arch from Bobby. "I don't." 


	9. 9 Peering Eyes

Title: Daughter of A Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Special thanks to Katie and Setareh who have been so helpful in my writing process and with the creation of this story.  
  
Chapter 9: Peering Eyes  
  
Rogue was sitting at their usual lunch table in the quad waiting for her boyfriend and Pyro. They were usually on the lunch line by now.  
  
"Hey," Bobby said walking up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek then sitting down next to her.  
  
She smiled, than realized something. "Where's John?"  
  
"John, a . . . I don't know."  
  
"What? You two usually walk together, where'd he go?"  
  
"I don't know, he ran away from me after math." He stole a French fry from Rogue.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Last night we had an argument." He said casually while grabbing another fry off her tray. "Needs ketchup."  
  
"About. . . ?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What did you have a fight about?" Her voiced filled with curiousity. Bobby's eyes searched the campus and when he found his target he nodded in the general direction. "Lash? You had an argument about Lash?"  
  
"He's mad at me cause I know he likes her."  
  
"Why do you think he likes her?"  
  
"Last night, around midnight he snuck out to see her and-"  
  
"He did what?" She was almost shouting.  
  
"You haven't heard the best part, Wolverine found them."  
  
"Are you serious? Did he tell you that?"  
  
"I really don't think Lash is the one who gave him those giant scratches on his arms."  
  
"Logan hurt him?"  
  
"If you were in Wolverine's position and you found your new daughter with Pyro in the middle of the night what would you do?"  
  
"Knowing John I'd probably kill him." She said more sullenly.  
  
"I don't know why Logan didn't."  
  
"What is John going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. He says he doesn't like her."  
  
"He's lying."  
  
"Of course he is, John isn't big on letting his guard down."  
  
"What are WE going to do?"  
  
"Why, do you have a plan?"  
  
"We're John's friends and if he's going to be so stubborn about this we obviously are going to have to pummel him into admitting it." She smirked.  
  
"A little violent aren't we?" He laughed sweetly.  
  
"If it comes down to it, yes. Or I could always suck the energy out of him, again."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary," he said. "look." She followed his gaze to where Lash was sitting under a tree. John was walking over to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey," John said to Lash who was reading a book and looked up.  
  
"Hey," She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, I don't think Logan's around. So it's probably safe."  
  
"Yeah," He chuckled and sat. "Last night was. . . it was something."  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Tell that to Logan."  
  
"He knows we didn't do anything, right?"  
  
"He wants to believe we did something even though he knows we didn't. I don't know why he's getting so protective, I've handled much worse than you." He arched and eyebrow and looked offended. "I didn't mean it like that, you know that's not how it sounded. It's just that what Stryker put me through couldn't be as bad as what you could do to me."  
  
"Is that right?" He said slyly with hidden innuendo.  
  
"That's right." She said matter-of-factly, but her seriousness was ruined by a grin spreading across her face that turned in a laugh. Her laughter was contagious and soon Pyro was laughing just as hard.  
  
From a distance two pairs of eyes were watching.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can you hear anything?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No, we have to get closer."  
  
"Wait look at that, they're laughing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So I'm guessing that doing a repeat performance of last night wouldn't be the safest thing."  
  
"Not if Logan has anything to do with it." She said distainfully.  
  
"Well maybe we could ask him."  
  
"You want to ask him if we could-?"  
  
"Go out on a date?"  
  
"You want to go out on a date with me?" She asked as if it was as improbably as her mother rising from the dead.  
  
"Is that a problem?" His voice defensive.  
  
"You want to go on a bdate. . ./b with bme/b?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yea, I do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can they see us?" Bobby asked from behind an over grown bush.  
  
"I don't think so, they seem kind of wrapped up in each other. What are they saying?"  
  
"I can't hear anything."  
  
"We need to get closer."  
  
"Rogue I don't think that's a-"  
  
"Come on Bobby, stop being a fraidy cat."  
  
"I am not being a-" Before he could finish he sentence Rogue was pulling him closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I think I would like that," John smiled sincerely at her shaky answer. "But I doubt Logan would."  
  
"His opinion really matters to you, doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't even know him, but for some strange, odd, obviously paternal reason it does."  
  
"Then we have three choices. We can either ask him and he approves, we ask him and he doesn't and we go any way, or we skip the asking part and sneak out again. All up to you really."  
  
"Up to me?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well I think I should be the one to ask my Logan because if you ask him you might need more than bandages."  
  
"That's probably a good idea."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"I don't know, something about a bag of chips." Said Bobby.  
  
"What?" She whispered harshly. "She did not say a bag of chips."  
  
"Then what did she say?"  
  
"It was either bad reviews or sandwiches."  
  
"Sandwiches? I think it was bandages."  
  
"That's stupid, why would she say bandages?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So I'll ask him."  
  
"What if he says no?" Asked Pyro.  
  
"Then well go any way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I've lived the past 16 years taking care of myself and I can make decisions on my own." She then smiled. "So we don't have to tell him that we're going any way, but it's still nice to ask."  
  
John smirked at that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What? Where are they going?" She whispered to Bobby.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good if he's smirking like that."  
  
"Smirking? It looks more like smiling." 


	10. 10 angry fathers

Title: Angry fathers and new cars  
  
Author: Nyx  
  
Disclaimer: What's there to say? I only own Lash.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
(I'm BACK!!!)  
  
"Professor, have you seen Logan around? I looked for him in the gym, but he wasn't there."  
  
"Oh, Lash." He smiled when he looked behind him and saw the young mutant catching up to him. "I think he went to his room. He wasn't exactly in the best of moods when I talked to him, I wouldn't disturb him if I were in you."  
  
"The best of moods? You mean he was angry."  
  
"More or less."  
  
"More I'd say."  
  
"I am guessing you know why he's been so disgruntled today."  
  
"Yes, he wasn't exactly happy that John and I-"  
  
"Snuck out of the school last night?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask things you already no the answer too? I didn't mean to break any rules, Professor." She explained. "I like it here and I wouldn't want to do anything to offend you."  
  
"It's perfectly alright."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"I understand that it's hard for someone new to get adjusted and getting acquainted with an already established student is helpful."  
  
"I wish my father saw it the way you do."  
  
"Well, this is the first time Logan has had to deal with a situation as delicate as this." He said reasonably. "And of course you must understand that John doesn't rank very highly with Logan."  
  
"Yes," She mused. "I've figured that one out already."  
  
"But, maybe you should go see him. Talk things out."  
  
"I should."  
  
"His room is down there." He pointed to a corridor.  
  
"I know. I'm just nervous. I've never been in a situation as delicate as this, either."  
  
"You have never asked for anything before." He said seeing inside her mind and reading her thoughts.  
  
"It's just that I've never been allowed to ask for anything."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wolverine was pacing around his room. He had wanted to train and get rid of some energy, but he didn't want to talk to anyone who could come looking for him. He had already talked with Xavier today and one conversation with him could make someone feel totally unreasonable and out of control. His room seemed the best place to be, to think. Last night when he found Lash with Pyro left his thoughts in chaos. Pace, pace, pace.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Lash, he sensed.  
  
"Come in, Calypso." He said. She eased opened the door, stepping inside.  
  
"Logan, I. . ." She began.  
  
"Don't Lash. We both know that I over reacted last night." He said reasonably, which surprised them both. "I was just surprised when I found you with John, that's all. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you." She said. There was a brief silence.  
  
"Now would be a good time to say you're sorry too."  
  
"Sorry for what?" She looked up and asked curiously.  
  
"For sneaking out at night with Pyro."  
  
"Do you want me to apologize for sneaking out? Or for sneaking out with Pyro? Cause honestly Logan, I don't know what you think is worse. If I had snuck out with Rogue and Bobby you wouldn't have been as mad."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't have been as mad! I trust Rogue not to do something so stupid and I trust Bobby not to-"  
  
"Not to what? Hit on me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"For you're information, I am a teenager and if I decide I like someone, I might as well like it if they hit on me!"  
  
"You don't know what you're saying!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Lash, when you're old enough to make these decisions-"  
  
"Logan, I am 16 years old! Every other teenager on the planet is already dating. I could never have a life when I was with Stryker and don't you even think that I'd allow you to take that away from me too!"  
  
"I am not trying to take away your life or control you! I'm only trying to protect you!"  
  
"I don't want your-" She interrupted herself. "God, I didn't come here to argue with you, Logan!"  
  
"Then why did you come here?"  
  
"Because you're my father and I thought it would be best to work this out, but obviously there is no reasoning with you." She turned to the door.  
  
"Calypso, wait." She looked back at him.  
  
"Yes, Logan." He had no idea what to say to her. He didn't know what he could say to make her understand. "When you know what to say, Dad. Come look for me, but until then, just trust my judgment."  
  
She shut the door on the bewildered Wolverine. She couldn't even convince him to accept that she was a teenager let a lone ask him his approval about dating John.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
John,  
  
Meet me in the garage at 11.  
  
-Calypso  
  
John looked once again at the note he found in his locker and smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So I take it your father didn't approve?" John said when he saw Calypso walking over to him. He was leaning against one of the teacher's cars.  
  
"I didn't even get a chance to ask him. Every time I see him I have the urge to tear his head off."  
  
"Right," He chuckled. "So exactly where are we going to night?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never been out on a date before, remember?"  
  
"I remember, but you sure know how to dress for one." He said while looking her over. She was wearing a tight, baby blue, sleeveless shirt with a semi-low v-neckline and her long hair was loose around her shoulders. He could have sworn Rogue had worn it before, but he didn't think that Rogue looked as good in it as Lash did. She also was wearing black leather pants and not the unattractive uniform ones either, though Pyro was certain that she'd look good in about anything.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at the compliment. "So where are we going. Any ideas?"  
  
"What about the movies? I know it's unoriginal, but it's a classic. Then we can get something to eat after. Maybe pizza. Have you ever had pizza before?" She shook her head. "Then we'll definitely get pizza."  
  
"How are we getting there any way?"  
  
"We can just borrow a car." He said seriously.  
  
"Just borrow a car? You mean steal a car?"  
  
"We're going to return it. Now pick a car, any car." Lash smiled like a kid in a candy store. She loved cars, who didn't? She walked around and spotted a black sports car from across the garage. A brand new black 2000 Ferrari 360 Modena just sat there. Lash didn't think teachers could afford a car like this; maybe the Professor was generous at Christmas time. She smiled menacingly.  
  
"I'm driving." She said, while sliding into the driver seat.  
  
"What is it about people in your family not allowing me to drive." He smiled, going around to the other side of the car.  
  
"Whose car is this, any way?"  
  
"Cyclops."  
  
As the two drove away from the mansion, unknowingly to them a pair of pissed off eyes were watching them.  
  
"Damn you, Lash." He snarled as he grabbed his helmet. 


	11. 11 first dates

Title: First Dates  
  
Author: Nyx  
  
Disclaimer: What's there to say? I only own Lash.  
  
Rating: PG-13, mild swearing  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
They got to the barely empty theatre around 11:30 just in time to catch the last showings of most of the movies. Calypso and John stood on the non-existent line looking at movie titles.  
  
"What's Finding Nemo?" She asked.  
  
"A cartoon fish who gets lost and they spend the entire movie looking for him."  
  
"Sounds like fun." She said almost sarcastically. "What did you want to see?"  
  
"A. . . well there's Terminator 3 and the Matrix Reloaded, but they're sequels so you should probably see the first ones first. Oh, wait there's 2 Fast 2 Furious, but that is also a sequel."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Action, racing, cars."  
  
"Cars?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Really? Usually girls prefer a less testosterone filled movie."  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed by now I'm not a regular girl, John."  
  
"I noticed." He said slyly. "How about Pirates of the Caribbean? Rogue really wanted to see it. She loves Orlando Bloom."  
  
"Alright." They walked up to the counter.  
  
"Two for Pirates, please."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wolverine had accidentally given them a 5-minute head start but had jumped on "his" motorcycle following them at top speed. What was he going to do when he found them? Yell at them, again? Maybe beat up Pyro? The first time he did that it didn't get him very far. And as much as he liked beating up the little twerp, Lash hadn't and it only made her mad at him. Besides he already knew she would be furious with him for following them. To say one thing she had the same temper as her father.  
  
What the hell was he going to do?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pop corn? Soda? Candy?' He asked as they reached the concession stand.  
  
"Um, what do you usually get? I haven't done this before."  
  
"One large pop corn, salt? Butter?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"See you're learning," he smiled. "Soda? Coke?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Candy? I like raisinettes."  
  
"Raisonettes?"  
  
"Chocolate covered raisons."  
  
"Mmm. . .Chocolate."  
  
"If you like chocolate there are milk duds, M&M's, crunch bars, Kit Kats."  
  
"Anything with peanut butter in it." Rogue had just recently opened the door of the peanut butter kingdom to Lash and now she couldn't get enough of it.  
  
"Yeah, reeses pieces. You want that?"  
  
"Alright." She smiled and then John ordered. She was liking her first official date already.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aww that's sweet," Sabertooth, said sarcastically to him self, unnoticed as he watched Lash and Pyro enter their theatre hand in hand. "Wolverine's baby girl going out on a date."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wolverine entered the movie theatre just in time to see the two teenagers enter their theatre, hand in hand. He growled low and was about to chase after them when he realize that an almost empty multiplex was still an almost empty multiplex with video cameras and a few stray people around. He couldn't make a scene especially in front of Lash. His paternal instincts were unavoidably kicking in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is this the movie?"  
  
"No, it's just the previews."  
  
"Previews?"  
  
"Right, I forgot you don't know the basics. Um, previews are just like commercials, but they're for movies that are coming out soon."  
  
"Oh, then why was there dancing popcorn?"  
  
"A," he laughed freely. "Well the dancing popcorn tell people how good actual popcorn is and that makes them want to buy it."  
  
"I see." She smiled at him eating another handful of the buttered popcorn and John put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sabertooth settle down into a seat at the other end of the theatre where he had an almost hidden view from the two teenage mutants who seemed to be rapped up in each other. His malicious smirk vanished as he noticed someone enter the theatre, Wolverine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His eyes darted around the darkened room searching. They finally settled on to figures that where sitting towards the front. He walked towards them and sat about twelve rows back in perfect hearing range and out of site.  
  
He watched Pyro and Lash make innocent small talk. It was just a matter of time. Well, first it was a matter of what he was going to do when he thought of it -then it would be a matter of time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The lights dimmed and John and Calypso turned their attention to the screen. Actually, her attention was on the movie, but John's continued to be on her. The opening scene rolled on and John kept his eyes on Calypso with his mind reeling about how beautiful she was.  
  
Calypso could feel John's gaze on her neck. She looked over at him and they shared a mutual smile leaning closer. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wolverine couldn't stand this any more. If anyone thought he would sit by and do nothing as he was about to witness Pyro take advantage of Lash they would be dead wrong. He jumped up and took a step out of his isle when he smelled something, a scent he hadn't been in contact with for a long while. He wasn't sure if he should sit back down or go to Lash.  
  
Go to Lash.  
  
He made his way down the isle until he slid into the row right behind Pyro and Lash. He hunched closed and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Log-" She almost scream but he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"You two will be explaining to me later why you are again out at night together, but first we have to get out of here."  
  
"Why?" Lash asked hushed with her mouth free.  
  
"I'll explain when we get to the mansion." He whispered.  
  
They inched out of the isle carefully. Something was wrong, Lash and Pyro could both sense it from Wolverines careful movements and hunched walk.  
  
This was not to go unnoticed by Sabertooth who was certain that Wolverine knew he was here. He too made his way to the exit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three mutants walked into the parking lot. Finally, Lash couldn't stand it any more.  
  
"Logan, are you going to tell us what's wrong or not? You're not even mad at us."  
  
"Oh, I'm mad Lash. Furious. Right now I want to tear his head off," he nodded to John. "And rip out his internal organs. But I can't. Why you ask? Because we're being followed by-"  
  
"If you were any louder Wolverine I could swear even the Toad could've found you."  
  
Lash spun around to face the giant, animal creature unknown to her.  
  
"Sabertooth." Wolverine stated. "This is between you and me."  
  
"Actually, it's between you, me and your cute little daughter." He pointed to Lash. "Magneto has a slight interest in her."  
  
"Well, I have no interest in him." She extended her talons, but Wolverine stepped in front of her. "Logan."  
  
"Get back to the mansion, Lash."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Calypso, please."  
  
Pyro looked at the menacing creature he had heard about as all the other students at mutant high had. He opened his lighter smirked his trademark smirk as a giant ball of fire was hurled from his Zippo out onto Sabertooth who was not aware and not afraid on his power.  
  
Lash looked at him, surprised. And Wolverine grabbed them by the collars and pulled them away. Sabertooth was flailing on the ground trying the put the encompassing fire unsuccessfully out.  
  
"Damn," Wolverine swore as he realized that they couldn't all fit on his motorcycle. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Car." Lash said hesitantly.  
  
"Where the fuck did you two get a car?" He asked both curiously and loudly.  
  
"We borrowed it."  
  
"Borrowed?" He said unbelieving. "From who?"  
  
"Cyclops." She said unsure. Wolverine couldn't control the ironic smile that that answer brought.  
  
"Where's the car?" He said with his back turned to them so they couldn't see his grin.  
  
"Over there." Pyro pointed.  
  
"Give me the keys." Wolverine demanded and John pointed at Lash. "Oh."  
  
Inside the car Wolverine huffed as Calypso looked at him and then back to John. Wolverine wouldn't even let them sit together.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Sabertooth." Both males answered in unison.  
  
"I gathered that."  
  
"He works for Magneto or worked for Magneto. He's most likely dead thanks to the fire boy."  
  
"He was just trying to help." Calypso defended the silent mutant. "And he did."  
  
Wolverine glared at her and Pyro smiled.  
  
But Sabertooth wasn't dead, merely unconscious. 


	12. 12 First Kiss

Title: Yet another interuption  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Hail to the Creator of the X-men  
  
Feed back: the more the merrier  
  
(This is really chapter 12! I am so sorry I didn't update this before the Vatic Chapter!)  
  
"So you and John snuck out last night?" Asked Rogue sitting on the bed opposite Lash's.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Did you have fun?" Smirked Rogue.  
  
"Yes," Grinned Lash. "It would have been perfect, but Wolverine had to jump in and be-"  
  
"The over protective father figure."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"He did the same thing to me when we first met, actually he really hasn't stopped."  
  
Lash smiled genuinely. She and Rogue had a lot more in common than she previously thought.  
  
"So are you seeing each other now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you and John boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know, we really didn't discuss it."  
  
"Well, did the two of you do anything?" She asked secretly.  
  
"I think we were about to, but then-"  
  
"Wolverine came in. I'm seeing a pattern. So the two of you haven't even kissed yet." Lash shook her head. "That's just wrong. Why don't you go see him now?"  
  
"I'm not a loud to remember?"  
  
"What exactly did Logan say your punishment was?"  
  
"I am not to leave school grounds or to be in the same room as John without being properly supervised."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"You should go see him any way."  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes! Definately! Now! Besides I think Wolverine is talking to the professor so there couldn't be an interruption from him."  
  
"Alright!" She laughed. "I'm going."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Logan. Come in."  
  
"Hey, you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Ah, yes. I wanted to show you that I'm attempting to track down Sabertooth using Cerebro."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"It is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You didn't call me here to tell me that you were going to use cerebro were you?"  
  
"I want to talk about you and Calypso and John."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Take a seat, Logan." He sat.  
  
"What's there to say? They snuck out, I caught them, they were almost killed by Sabertooth. End of story."  
  
"There's more to it."  
  
"No there's not!"  
  
"Yes, Logan there is. How does Lash feel about this?"  
  
"She's probably mad."  
  
"You didn't talk to her?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Let me guess, you yelled at them, then scolded them, then punished them."  
  
"Yea, exactly."  
  
"I think you should go talk to her."  
  
"Why? We just yell at each other."  
  
"Just try, Logan. And in the mean time, I'll go try to locate Sabertooth."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Flick, swish, flick, swish.  
  
God, John was so bored and he wanted to talk to Calypso badly. He wanted to do a lot of things to Calypso, badly, but those would have to come in a much more distant time especially since Wolverine had caught them going out on a date last night.  
  
Flick, swish, flick, swish, knock, knock. 'Knock, knock?' He thought. 'Oh, the door. A little distracted, aren't we John?'  
  
"Calypso!" He opened the door and she shuved him inside, knocking the air out of him.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to see me come here."  
  
"Right, cause that would be bad." He was flustered and regaining air in his lungs when Lash tugged his head to hers and they kissed. It was brief, but they smiled after. "That on the other hand was not."  
  
They kissed, again. This time it wasn't so brief nor so innocent. John, put his arms around her drawing her closer.  
  
"Hey, John-" the door swung open, "have you seen Lash?"  
  
The two parted, reluctantly, but still holding onto each other.  
  
"Hello, Lash."  
  
"Hey, Bobby." She replied simply.  
  
"This is a bad time, isn't it John."  
  
"Yea, man."  
  
"I'll go now."  
  
"Thanks, Bobby."  
  
"Oh, wait, Lash. Logan wanted to talk to you." And with that he shut the door.  
  
"I should go talk to him." Lash, said leaning back into the kiss.  
  
"Yea, you probably should."  
  
It would be a good 25 minutes until Lash went to see her father. Walking down the hall her hickeys were healing quickly. John on the other hand was not so lucky, but he looked at his neck in the mirror, smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lash!" Logan, said surprised.  
  
"Wolverine, Bobby said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Right. I think we should talk."  
  
"We should talk."  
  
"Let's sit down." There was an empty lounge in the next room where they made them selfs as comfortable as possible.  
  
"I know I was wrong when I gave you that punishment and I apoligize."  
  
"Appolgy excepted."  
  
"But I think that you were wrong sneaking out with John and going to see him just now when I told you that you couldn't see him for a while."  
  
"Logan, I'm. . . sorry."  
  
"Good. We got that out of the way.  
  
"I'm going to let you see John." Lash, smiled. "But no more sneaking out, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And I don't want you to leave school grounds without an adult."  
  
"That's reasonable."  
  
"We finally agree upon something."  
  
"Finally. Wolverine?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"John's not that bad, you know." He only gave her a disbelieving look. "He's not!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Knock, knock. John opened the door, again.  
  
"Calypso!"  
  
"Hey, John." She stepped into the room.  
  
"What? You're not going to shuv and then kiss me suprisingly, again?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Good, enough."  
  
"I have good news."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Wolverine said that we could see each other again."  
  
"That punishment didn't last long."  
  
"But we can't leave school grounds or sneak out."  
  
"Ok.  
  
"John, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I'd like it if you were my boyfriend."  
  
"Me, too." He grinned.  
  
"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, you have a boyfriend."  
  
"I like that."  
  
"I like this too," He leaned down for another kiss.  
  
"I am so sorry!"  
  
"Hi Bobby."  
  
"I have the worst timing, don't I."  
  
The two nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have to go anyway, Marie wants to paint my toe nails. She said it's a girl ritual thing. Bye, John." She gave him a quick peck. "Bye, Bobby."  
  
"Bye, Lash. Man, John. Jesus, look at your neck."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"This is working out better for you than you planned."  
  
"More than you know, Iceman." 


	13. 13 the vatic

Title: The Vatic  
  
Author: Nyx  
  
Disclaimer: What's there to say? I only own Lash.  
  
Rating: PG-13, mild adult situations.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
(This is not the new chapter! This is chapter 13, to see the new chapter please go to chapter 12. I am so sorry for the confusion)  
  
"Were you followed?" He asked sitting at the metal desk in the middle of his office.  
  
"I don't think so." Responded Sabertooth.  
  
"You don't think so?" Magneto was growing angry. Sabertooth's cover was broken and Charles had probably traced the over-grown mutant with his mind. "Well, it doesn't really matter does it? Charles know you're here and I'm sure those idealistic students of his will be along shortly."  
  
"Is this going to be a problem?" Asked a fortunate looking teenage mutant who was leaning up against a wall. His dirty blonde hair was covering a pair of dark blue eyes.  
  
"I don't believe so, but I'd hope that Lash would have been more, what's the word, cooperative?"  
  
"I didn't think she would be."  
  
"Well she has obviously sided with Charles. That's is turning out more difficult than expected."  
  
"How will we get her to join us?" He asked seriously. "Now that she knows we're after her she won't be any more cooperative than she was with Sabertooth."  
  
"She only thinks that I am after her. She has no idea that you're here. I want you to go to the institute as a student and try to persuade her to come with us."  
  
"I don't know if she'll listen to me."  
  
"You two were friends weren't you? That's why you want her back."  
  
"Yes we were "friends." He used the term with absolute disgust.  
  
"If you can't get her to join us, than well, it's really no matter to me, is it? You're the one who wants her."  
  
"That I do." And he smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"What are we going to do if we can't leave school grounds?" She asked, referring to the punishment that the Professor reluctantly given them. She had thought that the sentence was less of the Professor and more of Wolverine.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll figure out something interesting for us to do." They were walking down the hall going towards the science department of the building just in time to see the Professor and a new student exiting his office.  
  
Lash let go of Pyro's hand.  
  
"Vatic!" She yelled happily and ran to him.  
  
"Lash! What are you doing here?" They embraced in a tight hug that John was slightly jealous of. He walked over.  
  
"You two know each other?" He ventured quietly.  
  
"John," She pulled away from Vatic and looked quite ashamed of her self. "This is-"  
  
"Vatic. And who might you be?"  
  
"Pyro." He answered defensively and looked at Lash for assistance but she wasn't any help.  
  
"Pyro, Vatic and I were both help captive by Stryker. We were held in the same facilities. He's a telepath so he doesn't have the same powers and Wolverine and I do."  
  
"Wait, you've seen Wolverine."  
  
"Yea," She smiled. "He's here."  
  
"That's great, Lyps." Lyps, John questioned. It was just a nick named, he reasoned.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bastian? I haven't seen you in months. Where did Stryker take you? Did you know that he was killed? How did you escape?" She rambled on excitedly.  
  
"Whoa, come down. We have to do a lot of catching up. Is this a good time?"  
  
"Of course," She paused. "Unless you mind, Pyro."  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, Lash." He put an emphasis on her code name. He had thought they were on a first name basis.  
  
"I'll see you later than." She said more sullenly noticing the betrayal and hurt in his eyes when she didn't introduce him as her boyfriend.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe you're here." She said, again. Her mind kept floating back to John's sad face.  
  
"Lash." He said.  
  
"Uh?" She turned back to look at him.  
  
"You seem distant."  
  
"It's nothing." She told him then changing the subject. "How did you escape?"  
  
"I was in a facility in England and-"  
  
"England? Why England?"  
  
"I don't know. Stryker's plan couldn't be followed through."  
  
"At least that explains why you have a slight accent."  
  
"I do? I guess I do." He laughed. "I was being trained to test out my telepathy and they were pumping me full of drugs."  
  
"What kind of drugs?"  
  
"Different then the ones that kept me from using my powers. They screwed up my senses so I can see sound and smell colors. Stuff like that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, actually some humans have mixed up senses, too."  
  
"What does my voice look like?"  
  
"Sort of like wind but in different shades of blue."  
  
"What does yours look like?"  
  
"Green, crackily static."  
  
"That's amazing, but how did you escape?"  
  
"Probably the same way you did. The whole facility was in chaos once Stryker had been confirmed dead. Defense was at an all time low so I made my break for it and that was 7 months ago."  
  
"If you were in England how did you get here?"  
  
"I did my best to blend in with the crowd since it's obvious that humans hate us."  
  
"Not all humans hate us."  
  
"Well, at least most of them fear us and why shouldn't they? We're more powerful then them."  
  
"Xavier strives for equality and acceptance."  
  
"Is that what you strive for, Lash?"  
  
"I strive for survival. I've always had and you know that."  
  
"I do know that and I'm the same way. So that's what I did. I survived. I got a job."  
  
"Doing what?" She said startled into disbelief.  
  
"Construction." He explained with a laugh. "Being able to move things with my mind makes me an excellent worker."  
  
"I bet it would."  
  
"I had a life going on, a life away from Stryker and testing and controlling serum. I had a flat and a job. Everything was good."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"I was attacked outside my work. It was just a mugger, but I overreacted and my boss saw me use my powers. I ran. I had heard about the institute a few months earlier, but I was reluctant to go since I had a life in England. When I had no choice I came here as a stowaway on board a ship. I didn't have a passport."  
  
"I'm really glad you're here, now."  
  
"So am I."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pyro." Wolverine said walking into the training room noticing the slouched teen.  
  
"Wolverine," he looked up. "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No," he sighed. "You can stay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where's Lash?" He asked.  
  
"She's with, Vatic." He said the name with his mouth dripping venom.  
  
"The Professor told me about him. He said Lash was happy to see him."  
  
"Yea. She was. Thrilled is a better word or maybe ecstatic."  
  
"You're not to happy about it, are you?"  
  
"She was all over him." Wolverine lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm exaggerating but there was definitely a hug. It was a long hug and then she didn't. . ." He trailed off.  
  
"Then she didn't what?" He asked more carefully.  
  
"She didn't introduce me as her boyfriend."  
  
"So you two are boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"I thought we were." Wolverine could sympathize with the pitiful mutant. He knew what it felt like being in second place and suddenly he felt a sharp hatred for this new boy.  
  
"It'll be ok."  
  
"Really?" He said unbelieving.  
  
"Obviously, she cares about you."  
  
"But he knew her first."  
  
"Doesn't mean anything. She's just happy to see her friend is all."  
  
"They seemed like more then friends."  
  
"You have to trust her."  
  
"I do. I just don't trust him."  
  
"You sound like me." There was a definate ironic smile from them both. 


	14. 14 First Fights

Daughter of a Wolf  
  
By Daughter of Endymion (Doe)  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my personal creation, Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash, everything else is owned by Marvel or whoever owns the X-men.  
  
Feedback: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 14- First Fights  
  
"John!" Lash was surprised. She hadn't really expected John to come even though she wanted him too.  
  
"Hey," He said unusually quiet. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Um, yea." She was even more surprised by his behavior. He was hurt by her actions and Lash new it.  
  
"Lash," He began. "I-"  
  
"John, let me explain." She interupted. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce you as my boyfriend to Vatic. This is still new to me that we are. . . you know."  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you ashamed?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Before you couldn't be happier about it." He scrunched his face, and he became defenseful again.  
  
"I am happy about it."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"Who? Vatic?"  
  
"Yes, Vatic!" He said the name in two sharp syllables.  
  
"No." She said plainly, looking away from his eyes.  
  
"I thought so. You're ashamed."  
  
"I. Am. Not." She looked up agrily at his accusation.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him, Lash?" He was getting angrier and more upset. She was ashamed of him.  
  
"It just slipped my mind, Johnny." She took a breath, trying to calm down.  
  
"It's good to know that you think about me, Lash." He was looking at her with a cold, hard eye.  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
"John, wait!" She reached for his arm.  
  
"Lash, I just need to be alone. I don't want to hear your excuses." And he left.  
  
She just stood there half in confusion and half in pain. What just happened? It was just yesterday that she and John were declaring their "status" as boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, they were. . . she didn't know what they were. How could everything go wrong so quickly.  
  
She felt so strongly about John and she was sorry that she'd hurt him, but maybe he was over reacting. Was he? Or wasn't he? It's not like she was flirting openly with Vatic. He's her friend and she'd missed him. But the look on John's face when she hugged Vatic was painful for them both. He had a right to be angry, but she had a right, too. She wasn't sure of it yet though she knew it was out there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, John, I was just going to look for you." Bobby said as John entered their room. John slammed down on his bed flicking his lighter ferociously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything." He mumbled.  
  
"Everything?" He looked puzzled and then he realized. "Oooh, you mean, Lash."  
  
"Yes, I mean, Lash."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We had a fight." Lash, said taking a spoonful of peanut butter ice cream.  
  
"Your first fight as a couple. That's so sweet." Rogue smiled adding more whipcream.  
  
"It wasn't sweet. We yelled at each other. A lot."  
  
"About Vatic?"  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"John just feels threatened by him."  
  
"You know what the worst part was?"  
  
"What?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She didn't introduce me as her boyfriend!" John, yelled.  
  
"She just forgot." Bobby tried to reason even though he'd be mad if Rogue didn't introduce him as Her boyfriend.  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"It's not like he's her old boyfriend. They're just friends."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We're just friends!" She said loudly at the accusation.  
  
"Alright, I was just asking a question. So you and Vatic never. . . kissed?"  
  
"No. I mean I though he used to like me, but we could never really talk because of Stryker."  
  
"That would suck."  
  
"But I never liked him."  
  
"So he might still like you."  
  
"We aren't like that. I'm with, John. I really like John."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's so funny?" John arched his eye brow at a chuckling Bobby.  
  
"You really like this girl."  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"I mean you REALLY like this girl. You wouldn't care as much if it was any other girl. Actually, you don't have a record for having long term girlfriends. It's more like girls who you just make out with and do other stuff with."  
  
"Me and Lash aren't like that."  
  
"You mean you don't like kissing her."  
  
"No, I love kissing her. But she's my girlfriend and I plan on making it last."  
  
"Then why are we here having this conversation when you should be some where having this conversation with her?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Having fights suck, don't they?" Asked Rogue.  
  
"Apparently." She was swooshing her spoon in the small remainder of melted ice cream looking at it pitifully. "This looks just like I feel."  
  
"I know exactly what would make you feel better."  
  
"What?" She looked up from her ice cream bowl of bleakness.  
  
"If you went and found your boyfriend and talked with him."  
  
"He doesn't want to talk with me. He said he needed to cool off."  
  
"He's probably cool enough by now. Well as cool as a person who has the ability to control fire can."  
  
"He doesn't want to see me."  
  
"Maybe he does. Lash, being in a relationship isn't about giving up on the first bump in the road. If Bobby and I were like that we wouldn't have stayed together after the first day. Just go look for him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Bobby had shoved John out of their room he went to the quad. It was empty. It was 7:30 at night and the sun was going to set soon. Other students were probably with their friends, or doing homework, or being with their girlfriends. What was John doing? Moping around the campus looking for his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, John." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Hey, Lash." 


	15. 15 Break Ups and Make Ups

Daughter of a Wolf  
  
By Daughter of Endymion (Doe)  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my personal creation, Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash, everything else is owned by Marvel or whoever owns the X-men.  
  
Feedback: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 15- Break Ups and Make Ups  
  
"Hey, Lash." He didn't even look up. He seemed to busy playing with some pebbles on the ground with his foot.  
  
"John I- I'm sorry, John." She sighed while struggling to continue. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell Vatic that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We're still boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"  
  
"Lash," He began still not looking at her. "It depends."  
  
"Depends? On what?"  
  
"Are you ashamed?" This time he said it quietly without accusation in his voice.  
  
"No, you know that I'm not ashamed of you."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him? I know it's not because it 'slipped' your mind." He finally looked her in the eye. 'He looks so vulnerable,' she though. 'So unlike him.'  
  
"I just didn't know how'd he react. John, I thought he was still under Strykers control. If you knew I'd moved on he, he wouldn't like it."  
  
"So? You've done things before that people haven't liked. You've done things that Wolverine hasn't liked, that I haven't liked."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to tell them as soon I see him."  
  
"Them?" He asked.  
  
"Wolverine and Vatic."  
  
"I sort of told Wolverine already."  
  
"You did what?" Anger in her voice.  
  
"He took it pretty well."  
  
"I wanted to tell him."  
  
"He found me sulking in the training room and it all sort of came out."  
  
"He was ok with it?"  
  
"Yea, I think he was."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yea." He said, followed by awkward silence. "Lash, I'm sorry for over reacting."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, John. You did accept my apology, didn't-" But before she could finished he scooped her head into a kiss. "I guess that's a yes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Vatic."  
  
"Hey, Lips." He smiled at her as she entered his new room.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Always." She sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"I want you to know something, something important."  
  
"Is everything alright?" He looked concerned.  
  
"Everything is fine, it's better than fine. It's great."  
  
"Then what do we need to talk about?"  
  
"I have. . . I have a boyfriend. John. You met him."  
  
"Oh, I see." He did see.  
  
"We've been dating for a few weeks now and I really like him." She explained. "Say something."  
  
"I'm, uh, happy for you. You always wanted something normal."  
  
"John, isn't normal. Besides, I never wanted anything normal."  
  
"Do you love him?" He asked almost angrily.  
  
"We haven't got to that stage of the relationship yet where we exchange declarations of love."  
  
"Lash, could you excuse me?"  
  
"Vatic."  
  
"Please." He asked.  
  
"Alright, I'll go, but we really have to talk about this."  
  
"There isn't anything to talk about."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Magneto, its Vatic. I need to leave, now."  
  
"Why the rush?"  
  
"If I want to get to Canada by tonight we have to leave now."  
  
"Canada?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lash, hey."  
  
"Hey, Wolverine."  
  
"How's things?" He asked.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Better between you and John?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Is John better, too?"  
  
"Yea, he's good now. We've straightened everything out."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"Thanks for talking to him before. He appreciated it."  
  
"It was no problem. I know how he felt."  
  
"I appreciate it, too. I know how the two of you don't always get along and it maybe hard for you to see John in the way I do. . . Actually I don't want you to see him the way I see him." They both chuckled at the remark. "But it means a lot to me that you've given him a chance. Do you have to be somewhere or maybe you and I could maybe train? We haven't really been having a lot of "father/daughter" quality time."  
  
"Yea, sounds great."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Bobby." She saw him coming up the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Lash."  
  
"Have you seen, Vatic?"  
  
"Vatic?" He though it over for a minute. "No, but I was over by his wing before and I didn't see him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in his usual caring, Bobbyish way.  
  
"It's just that when I told him that John and I were dating-"  
  
"He wasn't jumping for joy."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So everything is cool between you and John now?"  
  
"Yea," She smiled. "Everything's fine."  
  
"Good, I'm glad. I hate to see him when he depressed. I hope you find, Vatic."  
  
"Thanks, Bobby."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm assuming Lash isn't with you." Magneto looked over the sullen, but angry looking youth as he boarded the air craft.  
  
"No, but she will be," He smirked beastly. "soon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Professor," Lash smiled as she opened the door to the office.  
  
"Hello, Lash. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I'm having a problem locating, Vatic. Could you mind checking where he is?"  
  
"Lash, if Vatic doesn't want to be found I won't be able to find him. He is an unusually strong telepath for his age."  
  
"Could you just try, please? I'm worried about him. Before we had a tiff about John and I."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Please, try."  
  
"Alright, but I can't promise anything, Lash."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Honestly, my boy, I didn't think you would ever want to come back to this place." Magneto observed the surroundings of one of Strykers old lairs. The adamantium was still bubbling from the never ending intense heat.  
  
"I have no desire to be here and we'll leave as soon as I find what I'm looking for."  
  
"And what exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Her." He said looking at Lady Deathstrike's seemingly dead body which had an eerily effect for her skin remained perfectly porcelain smooth. It was like death had never touched her. 


	16. 16 Hello Mommy

Daughter of a Wolf  
  
By Daughter of Endymion (Doe)  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my personal creation, Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash, everything else is owned by Marvel or whoever owns the X-men.  
  
Feedback: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 16- Hello Mommy  
  
"Did you see Lash and John?" Asked Rogue. "I wanted to know how things were going between them."  
  
"Lash said everything was fine."  
  
"Fine in a good way or fine in a bad way?"  
  
"Fine in a good way."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea," He paused. "I mean I haven't talked to John yet, but Lash seemed happy. She was looking for Vatic when I talked to her."  
  
"Vatic?"  
  
"Yea she wanted to talk to him." He explained. "Vatic wasn't happy when she told him about her and John."  
  
"It is obvious that he has feelings for her."  
  
"I hope he doesn't take it too hard."  
  
"Don't worry," Rogue assured him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How much more?" He asked Magneto as he hovered over Lady Deathstrike who they had laid down on a table.  
  
"A few more minutes and the adamantium will be fully extracted." He replied as bits of the metal leaked out through holes and pores of her body. "How do you know this will even work?"  
  
"It will work," He said. "It has, too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't reach him, Lash. I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean 'you can't find him'? Professor, he can't be to far away I just him an hour ago."  
  
"Distance doesn't have anything to do with it, Lash. Vatic, is a powerful telepath and if he doesn't want me locating him I won't be able to."  
  
"Try again, please Professor. I really need to talk to him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's all done? There's no more left?"  
  
"Well, of course there's some left, m'boy. I didn't touch her bones." He breathed out a sigh of exhaustion. He wasn't the young man he used to be.  
  
"Besides, her bones I mean."  
  
"It's all out."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now what do you plan on doing?" he asked curiously. "She's dead, you do realize."  
  
"I realize, but death can be just as temporary as living."  
  
"Plan on playing God?"  
  
"I thought you said that just like God, mutants are above humans."  
  
"I did say that."  
  
"Now, let's get that heart pumping." His hands hovered above Lady Deathstrike's chest and he closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He probably just wants some time alone, Lash." Wolverine offered. "It's not uncommon for a guy to want to want some space when he gets turned down."  
  
"He wasn't turned down." She sighed and ducked under his punch then attempted a tornado kick.  
  
"He wasn't?"  
  
"You have to ask first to be turned down."  
  
"You're right." Punch, jab, kick.  
  
"I'm just worried about him." She blocked his kicked and picked up her defense. "The professor couldn't find him anywhere even using Cerebro. I don't want him leaving when we're on bad terms."  
  
"Vatic will come around on his own time."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I've been around longer than you have." He said. "Besides, I'm your father so just take my word for it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Could you explain to me how all of this works exactly?" Asked Magneto.  
  
"It's easy."  
  
"Bringing back someone from the dead is easy?" He looked disbelieving. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I need to get her heart pumping, again." He laid his hands on her abdomen. "Then the rest should follow from there."  
  
"Even if you do get it working her brain has been too oxygen deprived. Her lungs are filled with water."  
  
"Yes, they are. But she is self healing, is she not? Once her body starts up again it will automatically ex spell the fluid from her lungs and she'll be able to breathe once more. And as for her brain, self healing as well. I have a theory that since she died before the water filled her lungs her brain won't be terribly damaged."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"There's always mind control." He said nonchalantly. "But I'd rather that she came back of her own free will."  
  
"Well, I know one things for certain." Magneto stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never seen a boy or man do anything quite as extravagant as this to get his girl back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Vatic isn't back yet?" Asked Rogue as she leaned back against Bobby. The four friends had met at the quad and sat under a tree as the day began to close. It was darkening, but they didn't notice or didn't mind.  
  
"Wolverine said he just needed time since-"  
  
"You chose me over him." Pyro offered.  
  
"I didn't choose you over him. It was just that he was never really a choice."  
  
"Still, you chose me over him."  
  
"Fine, I chose you over him." She sighed and he chuckled as he put him arms around her.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"It's really nice out." Rogue observed.  
  
"It is." Bobby agreed.  
  
"Very romantic." Rogue continued as the sun was really beginning to set now over the tree tops of the estate.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yup?" She questioned. "That's what you have to say, yup?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
John and Lash laughed at their friends.  
  
"Bobby, try to have some insight. You're never very poetic."  
  
"That time of year thou mayst in me behold  
  
When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang  
  
Upon those boughs which shake against the cold,  
  
Bare ruined choirs, where late the sweet birds sang.  
  
In me thou see'st the twilight of such day  
  
As after sunset fadeth in the west;  
  
Which by and by black night doth take away,  
  
Death's second self, that seals up all in rest.  
  
In me thou see'st the glowing of such fire,  
  
That on the ashes of his youth doth lie,  
  
As the death-bed, whereon it must expire,  
  
Consum'd with that which it was nourish'd by.  
  
This thou perceiv'st, which makes thy love more strong,  
  
To love that well, which thou must leave ere long."  
  
He said casually, but then he noticed the stares and gaping open mouths of his friends and girlfriend. "What? I read!"  
  
They were about to bombard him with questions when Kitty came running over.  
  
"Hey Kitty, what's up?"  
  
"Lash, the Professor needs to see you and John, now. It's an emergency."  
  
"Did he say what?" Asked John.  
  
"No, he just said it was urgent."  
  
Lash stood up grabbing John's hand pulling him with her as she sprang into a run. She had a feeling that something bad was happening and it had to do with Vatic. They only stopped running when they reached the Professors office and Wolverine was already inside. John panted and breathed raggedly because they had been running at top speed for at least half a mile, but Lash had gotten her second wind and wasn't at all tired.  
  
"Professor, what's going on?"  
  
"Lash, maybe you should sit down. John, I definitely think you should sit." He sat, she stood looking more impatient then ever.  
  
"Wolverine, what's going on?" She asked her father this time.  
  
"Lash, I don't know how to tell you this. I don't even know how it's even possible, but. . ."  
  
"Here." Xavier said turning on his office TV. with a remote.  
  
There was a scene of buildings on fire and people screaming. A news reporter narrated. "Down at the Sunset Strip Mall a scene of chaos has arose as a woman, seemingly Asian in descent and a positive mutant has stopped traffic tearing cars apart what appears to be metal finger nails."  
  
"No, it's not her. . ."  
  
The man continued. "It started about 20 minutes ago when authorities tried to apprehend her when she caused a disturbance at a locally shop. She was joined by an elder man and a teenage boy who are also mutants. These three have been disarming and picking off officers one by one, as you see here from an early clip."  
  
"No!" Lash screamed. "She's dead! I saw her. Vatic? No, he couldn't have."  
  
"It's seems that Vatic has joined up with Magneto and revived your mother." The Professor tried to explain. "We don't know how, but we're pretty sure that-"  
  
"We have to go to her."  
  
"Lash, that's not a good idea. Magneto is there and since your skeleton is made up of adamantium he will be able to control you."  
  
"I don't care! I'm going."  
  
"Lash! Wait!"  
  
"Wolverine, you can either come with me or go against me." She left the room. "John! Are you coming?" John just looked at the two men, shrugged, and picked himself up following after her.  
  
"Let me get my coat." Logan sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lash and John had left 2 minutes previous when Logan entered the garage. He jumped on his motorcycle and followed after their scent.  
  
How could this be happening, he though. Deathstrike was dead. I mean, he had killed her, personally. She was dead. He hadn't wanted to kill her, but it was self defense and now that she was alive again. . . He couldn't even think about what was going to happen.  
  
He stopped the bike right besides Scott's borrowed vehicle. He could smell Lash and he knew that the mall was only a block up. He drove up and didn't like the scene that was there. The place was far worse now then they had shown on TV. Actually the TV. reporter was gone and his van was now ripped to pieces. Lash just stood there with John at her side looking at the newly awakened Lady DeathStrike.  
  
"Mom?" She whispered. 


	17. Author Note

Daughter of a Wolf  
  
By Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men. Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
*Authors Note*  
  
I know I haven't been updating Daughter of a Wolf on a regular basis (which I am truly sorry for) and I have also noticed I have lost my enthusiasm to write it so I have decided to take a brief sabbatical from continuing this particular story. Don't worry because I am fullly determined to continue on Lash's story in more chapters of Daughter of a Wolf or in a sequel which will explain Lady Deathstrike's freak resurrection to Lash and the rest of the X-men. Not only am I determined, but I also feel a need to do this out of respect for Lash since she is my creation and a really person in my mind.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and keeping me on track and focused. Your comments mean the world to me and hearing that my work is decent enough for all of you to read is really inspiring.  
  
Since I am taking this hiatus I plan on concentrating more on my other stories "Parnters in Crime" and "Xmen the kindergarten series" and completing them. Hopefully, I will once again be able to write about Lash by the beginning of the new year and maybe in a new series! Wish me luck!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Daughter of Endymion (Doe)  
  
Daughter of a Wolf  
  
By Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men. Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
*Authors Note*  
  
I know I haven't been updating Daughter of a Wolf on a regular basis (which I am truly sorry for) and I have also noticed I have lost my enthusiasm to write it so I have decided to take a brief sabbatical from continuing this particular story. Don't worry because I am fullly determined to continue on Lash's story in more chapters of Daughter of a Wolf or in a sequel which will explain Lady Deathstrike's freak resurrection to Lash and the rest of the X-men. Not only am I determined, but I also feel a need to do this out of respect for Lash since she is my creation and a really person in my mind.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and keeping me on track and focused. Your comments mean the world to me and hearing that my work is decent enough for all of you to read is really inspiring.  
  
Since I am taking this hiatus I plan on concentrating more on my other stories "Parnters in Crime" and "Xmen the kindergarten series" and completing them. Hopefully, I will once again be able to write about Lash by the beginning of the new year and maybe in a new series! Wish me luck!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Daughter of Endymion (Doe) 


	18. Authors Note

Title: Daughter of a Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men. Feed Back: Yes'm. Feed Back: Yes'm  
  
*Second Authors Note*  
  
Finally an update! This update isn't exactly a new chapter which everyone has been looking for, but a rewrite. I've been rereading Daughter of a Wolf again and I realized that I have changed as a write and I have progressed with my writing skills. I decided to rewrite it, mind you that no big changes are taking place, but the dialogue and some characterization has changed. I tried to add some depth to the story. So far I've only rewritten bchapters 1 through 9/b and hopefully the rest will be rewritten in a few more days. Then after all the chapters are rewritten I want to begin writing new chapters about Lash and her crazy adventures. I hope all of you will bother to look at my story once again.  
  
Thank you Doe  
  
Title: Daughter of a Wolf  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Calypso Oyama a.k.a. Lash, everything else belongs to Marvel or who ever owns the X-men. Feed Back: Yes'm. Feed Back: Yes'm  
  
*Second Authors Note*  
  
Finally an update! This update isn't exactly a new chapter which everyone has been looking for, but a rewrite. I've been rereading Daughter of a Wolf again and I realized that I have changed as a write and I have progressed with my writing skills. I decided to rewrite it, mind you that no big changes are taking place, but the dialogue and some characterization has changed. I tried to add some depth to the story. So far I've only rewritten bchapters 1 through 9/b and hopefully the rest will be rewritten in a few more days. Then after all the chapters are rewritten I want to begin writing new chapters about Lash and her crazy adventures. I hope all of you will bother to look at my story once again.  
  
Thank you Doe 


End file.
